


Catch

by BeastFeast87



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, Choking, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinda, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, counselor au, masochist david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: David discovers something about himself and turns it into a dirty little secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% self-indulgent.

The first time it happens is a total accident.  He hadn’t even known Max could be pushed to such a point that he would do anything like that.

 

He’d only been trying to be encouraging.  Honest! As soon as the fire was out, he’d told his co-counselor how proud he was for learning during Fire Safety Camp (though he suspected he hadn’t quite gotten the hang of the “safety” part of it yet), which spurred Max into action.

 

David had never been so terrified from expression alone.  Max’s entire face twisted up from mellow satisfaction to livid hate so quickly, David got emotional whiplash.

 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Max had roared and grabbed him by the neck.  He was so shocked that he fell back against the damp cabin, fear rising in his gut.  He raised his hands defensively, but Max was well past niceties. “I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!”

 

Max had gone on to spout more insults, snarling and snapping like a dog gone mad.  Teeth flashing and green eyes glowered with a frosty fire that was so much worse than the one he’d just had to put out.  He barely listened, because the real thing that caught and held his attention was his hands.

 

The second they’d wrapped around his neck they’d harshly cut off his airway.  He’d choked immediately, fumbling with his attacker’s wrists. Blood thundered in his ears, lungs hot and burning, not just from smoke this time.  Max shook David by the neck, his head crashing painfully into the building behind him. White spots danced in front of his eyes and he grew dizzy.

 

Thankfully, Gwen soon came and wrestled Max off, shouting him off to his and Max’s shared cabin.  She helped him up and went to help clean the cabin but David stayed pressed to the wall, hand rubbing his neck.  He swallowed, remembering the feeling of the hands around his neck and rubbing his own around their ghost. He moved to stand and found himself chafing, his eyes turning down in confusion.  He felt embarrassment rise when he realized the issue.

 

He was half-hard.

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


David avoided Max as best as he could after that.  He felt far too ashamed, too anxious to look Max in the eyes after he’d… had his  _ issue. _  Max seemed glad for the release from his presence which soon turned to curiosity and then gave way to something akin to guilt.  He eventually apologized in his own way, altering the schedule for David’s favorite camp, Music Camp. It wasn’t even in his own handwriting (David knew Max could forge anything from signatures to essays), which meant he clearly wanted David to see.  He’d only minorly complained once and did the rest of his job as conductor silently, giving David small, guilty looks.

 

David appreciated the gesture, and felt a bit guilty himself.  After all, it was hardly Max’s fault that he was so disgusting.  He pushed himself a little, cautiously returning to hanging around Max some more, and found an odd high in the relief he found in Max’s gaze for a moment when he asked to eat lunch with him again.  Max allowed it, despite the fact he’d never let him before.

 

Avoiding Max had brought something to light as well though.  He’d gone into the shower house after Max one day and when he’d gone to throw his water bottle in the trash he’d seen something he never expected in it out of the corner of his eye.

 

A syringe.

 

They hadn’t done rabies shots in months, and he was sure he’d never seen them there before…  He’d just come in after Max… Oh god, did Max have a medical condition?! Was Max diabetic?! Max did eat on a strange schedule…  Why didn’t he write it down on his application? Was he ashamed?

 

But even after this mystery, the reaction still turned in David’s mind.  Why did he react like...  _ that? _  There wasn’t anything inherently sexual about the encounter.  It didn’t explain why his body reacted in such a way.

 

So David decided to experiment.

 

Of course, there wasn’t much time to himself; his day was entirely taken up by the campers and the camp’s upkeep (Max and Gwen were no help in that regard).  The only day he had off was Sunday, and even then there was usually a fight to break up, a fire to put out, or a Quartermaster to untie from the ceiling fan. Night was no good either; Max was his roommate, and anything David did in the cabin would undoubtedly alert him to David’s activities, and there was no way he was doing  _ that _ in the woods.  He didn’t fancy being found  _ or _ getting bug bites on his unmentionables.

 

So that left shower time.

 

He waited a little longer, went on a quick hike while Gwen and Max took turns in the shower house, putting off his shower until right before bed when everyone would be away from the shower house.

 

Hot water rolling down his back, he frowned.  Now that he was alone, he hardly knew what to do.  What should he try first? His hand twitched at his side as he leaned against the wall of the stall.

 

Was it just the hand on his neck?  He pushed his own hand over where Max had, only resting it there.

 

He waited.  Nothing. He was still soft under the water.  He grimaced, a little disgusted with himself by what that meant.

 

It was either Max, Max’s anger, or the choking that had gotten him hard.

 

He wouldn’t be particularly surprised or upset if it was just Max that caused  _ that. _  They were far from civilization, the only person of David’s preferred gender around that was his age.  Passions ran high in the vacuum of the camp where what happened there stayed there. Of course, he might develop feelings for him.  Especially someone with such cute messy hair, and looked so adorable when they were still sleepy in the mornings before they had coffee, and had such a soft tone when David was hurting and tried not to try because of his own pettiness and-

 

Okay, maybe he  _ did _ like Max.

 

But it didn’t change the fact that he was still soft.  Maybe he had to change his perspective? He awkwardly fumbled for a thought that might spark the fire that had built in his gut.  Max had given him his undivided attention, glaring only at him.

 

He felt himself twitch.  

 

A start, he supposed, for getting to the bottom of this.

 

What else…  He wracked his brain for answers.  He’d had his hands on him. David closed his eyes, running a palm up his chest, pretending it was tanner, softer on the palms than David’s callouses.  Pretended bright green eyes were staring him down mischievously with a crooked grin like a broken window. He palmed himself under the water and his cock twitched again.

 

Alright.  A good lead, but still did feel quite the same as he’d felt that day.

 

He frowned, knowing what he’d have to do to get results.  He rubbed his throat with the hand resting there and swallowed.  He tightened his grip just a bit, restricting the flow so he could only breath if he tried hard and felt his blood heat in his gut, cock twitching in interest and hardening under his fingers.

 

Definitely not a good sign.  He grit his teeth, let up so he could take a deep breath, and tightened his grip around his neck, cutting off the flow entirely.  He squeezed his cock, already feeling a bit dizzy.

 

He was hard.

 

Crap.

 

He stroked himself and closed his eyes, pushing the thought of Max’s hand around his neck, Max’s hand on his cock and spitting insults like he had been that day to the forefront of his dizzy brain.  He flexes his grip around his neck. He was painfully hard in his hand and if he weren’t so curious with the feeling of his numbed lips, he’s sure he’d be more upset.

 

Guilt would have to wait until he finished, it seemed.

 

He saw his vision swim when he opened his eyes, the white dots remaining even as his vision disappeared.  He didn’t know if his eyes were even open. He felt as useless and weak as a lamb, blind with pleasure and the deprivation of oxygen.  His legs quaked, and he’s sure he’s only standing because he’s leaning against the wall.

 

He imagines Max looking up at him, eyes dark with pleasure and a vile sort of disgust on his face.  He lets up a moment and takes a breath to sooth his lungs, pleasure exploding in his gut as his brain catches up with what’s happening.  He gasps in the heat, water catching on his lips. He wants this, he realizes. He wants Max to control his breath and wrap a hand around his cock and keep him trapped in this haze forever.  He wants Max to give him insults and stroke him just so.  _ He wants, he wants, he wants- _

 

He’s so dizzy and weak with oxygen loss, blood thundering in his ears.  He shoots his creamy orgasm onto his thighs, imagining green eyes and soft, tan hands on his neck and cock.

 

He finally releases his neck, sucking painful breaths of air, shame setting in.  Guilt turned his gut, but even more so at the idea that he might need more. He hadn’t felt  _ exactly  _ the same and needed to find that feeling again.  He  _ had  _ to.

 

At least, that was his reasoning to himself.  It definitely wasn’t the idea of Max actually having his hands on him again.

 

Nope.

 

Of course not.

 

And so, David began to formulate a plan.

 

He would push Max to the edge of his nerves by being as positive as possible, to the point where Max either gave in and gave being positive a try himself or would put his hands around his throat again.

 

Either way, a good outcome was ensured!

 

“Aw, come on Max!  I know you just  _ love _ this camp!  It's like another home to you I bet!” he tries, and it earns him an eye twitch and a growl.  Progress, but he needs that spitting mad, fisticuffs-ready Max he loves and adores that held his neck so tightly.  He needs that Max back for himself. It's the only Max that only comes out for  _ him _ and even if it's due to anger, he wants it all to himself.  “Besides, we’re best friends! BFFsies! The closest of chums!  You can tell me anything, and I know that having my smile around just makes your day  _ so  _ much brighter!” he cheers with a sugary grin.  “Won’t you smile with me, buddy?”

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Max snarls, trembling in anger.  His eyes were bright with all the fire and rage of hell.

 

Got him.

 

For a moment, David thought perhaps he'd pushed too much, pressed the wrong button, until Max’s arm pushed over his throat and pinned him to the wall, cutting his air supply deliciously.  He trembled, forcing all of his energy into his expression which was quickly turning into a too-wide grin, probably looking pained. His teeth hurt. Max pushed harder against him, his air cutting even farther.  The tightness in his chest increasing. He was glad Max wasn't so pressed to him that he could feel himself hardening.

 

“M-Max, please-” he whines, tone rasping with the effort to continue breathing.  He could almost pretend that his co-counselor didn't hate his guts, hate everything about him, and the gesture was purely romantic and forged as a role for them to play.

 

Max was shorter than him.  His arm couldn't be comfortable at that angle, but it was David's last concern with his arm tucked up under his chin and holding his breath hostage in his burning lungs.

 

“Shut  _ the fuck up! _ ”  Max grit his teeth, green eyes glaring into David's teal ones.  “I can't fucking stand you. I hate you so  _ fucking  _ much, do you know that?!  Do you know how goddamn hard it is to be around you all the time when you act like this?!  There is no fucking way that anyone as happy as you can exist, in a shithole like this or otherwise!”  Max presses harder against his neck, David’s breath stuttering to a halt. He almost wriggled, forcing all his energy into freezing his limbs in place and keeping the large, pained grin plastered on his face.  Even as sparks danced across his vision and his erection chafed, he forced the falsity. He doesn't think he's ever been so hard in his entire  _ life _ .  “God, you don't fucking believe a word you say!  I know you don't! There is no way, even someone as dumb as you can believe that I think you're anything other than a fucking idiot!”

 

The insults go straight to his cock and he feels himself twitch with every crass insult he's called.  He barely registers Max’s words, he's sure his eyes are hazy now. His vision swims, face falling numb and the pleasure building in his gut.  He didn't think it would be so  _ intense.  “Please,” _ he thinks he mouths (his lips are so numb it feels like a ghost of a feeling), not finishing the sentence.  He knows Max would be disgusted, would completely despise him more than he already does. He doesn't finish the sentence because he knows what it would turn into.  

 

_ Please push harder, please put your hands around my neck, please squeeze my throat, hit that spot that makes me dizzy, please push me on my knees so I can get you in my mouth, please plug my nose so I choke with my throat full, please, please, please, I'm asking so nicely, please- _

 

He presses back against Max’s grip, testing how hard he's actually holding him only for Max to redouble his efforts.  The arm across his neck is reinforced with his other hand, pressing into him harder and cutting off all air. He hears an embarrassing gulping noise and he realizes it's from  _ him _ when he'd tried to pull air in but got caught in his pooling saliva in his mouth.  He presses his legs together, heat doubling in his gut. He can feel just how swollen he is, just from Max pushing on him, making sparks fly behind his eyes and controlling his air.  He hasn’t even touched him there, but he thinks he’s leaving a stain on he front of his briefs. His face is numb, his legs weak and barely holding him, but god if he doesn't feel more alive than ever before with his cock heavy between his thighs and Max hurling words that he'd be too ashamed to even think of saying at him.   His lips are curled in a way that makes him want them on his own.

 

He can hear himself struggle for air and feels wailing, screaming loss when the kiss of oxygen hits his lungs as Max lets up a bit.  Crap. Did Max say something? Is he expecting an answer? David doesn't think he can give one, blissed to the edge, only to be denied.  He's perched precariously there, sucking air in and soothing his cramping lungs as the pleasure hits him even harder when his brain starts to have enough air to process how aroused he is.  He feels like crying, wanting Max’s arm back and pressing him to the wood of the wall. He wants that sublime feeling again of resting on the brink of passing out or ruining his pants, wants that gorgeous feeling of warmth behind his eyes when the dark spots start to form, white sparks within them.

 

“I don't even know why I fucking bother with you sometimes,” Max snaps.  “Do you even get that? Being all nice like you do and acting like everything's great doesn't mean everything is.  You stupid shithead. You're not going to be rewarded by the universe just because you're acting like a good boy,” he snarls, tone dripping with condescension. 

 

David just grins back, cock twitching a the name.  He turns the sound over in his head a hundred times, even as he’s speaking.  “I'm sure I'll change your mind someday,” he says, because David has never gone half a mile in his life and he doesn't plan to start now.  His voice is rasping and harsh, worse than Max’s when he comes back from his smoke break.  _ Good boy, good boy, good boy. _  Max’s voice echoes in his head.

 

Max’s expression twists up and for a moment David thinks excitedly he's won himself another round with Max’s arm over his neck, but then, to his disappointment, the other man turns away and stomps out the door.  The second he's out of earshot, David rapidly undoes his belt and pulls his cock out through the zipper, too hasty to pull his pants down completely. His fist closes around it, the other hand pulling his bandana up to gag himself, biting the old shirt in his teeth.  The now free hand pushes up where the ghost of Max’s arm is burned into his flesh and  _ squeezes _ around the air and blood flow, making him dizzy in seconds.

 

He's crying, tears down his cheeks in frustration and need, adding for too long, needing that extra touch to bring him out and off the edge of release.  He was so close, he just needs a little more. He closes his eyes, pretending his hands aren't his, that they're tanner, warmer, have the little cuts on the knuckles, that the owner is whispering filthy things in his ear, raspy from smoke, and he wants it so  _ badly- _

 

David cums with dizzy satisfaction and thinks deliriously to himself that Max is right: he won't get rewarded for being good.  At least he can count on getting punished for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is bad at getaways.

David strummed his guitar, watching the fire.  It was one of the few times he had to himself these days, though not by his choice.  Everyone in the camp was invited of course, but it wasn’t mandatory, and because it didn’t have that ‘M’ on it, no one ever came.  Maybe some of the campers used it before to try and stay up later, but they quickly abandoned it for staying in their tents when David began singing camp tunes.

 

David sighed.  He’d kept up the weekly tradition, hoping someone would come with him to celebrate the end of the week, but found every single time that he’d be setting up the fire alone.  He plucked a quick tune before settling into a rhythm that floated between song passages he’d heard before, to chords that he couldn’t quite remember the name of.

 

He heard the crunching of leaves behind him and he turned with a grin, excitement boiling in his gut.  “You still do this shit? I thought you quit”. He catches sight of the familiar blue hoodie.

 

David’s smile falls and he turns back around.  “I thought you went to bed,” he says flatly. He’s exhausted, he realizes, the weight deep set in his bones.

 

“I was, but you never showed up,” he mentions, sitting next to him on the log a breath away.  He hauls a backpack over and between his feet, David recognizing it as his own. He opens his mouth to protest Max going through his things but pauses when Max unzips it, pulling out a campfire stick and a bag of marshmallows.

 

“Aw, were you worried about me?” he says, his heart lifting a bit.

 

Max tips his head back and laughs nastily.  “You fucking wish I was worried about your sorry ass!  I’d thought you were getting eaten by a bear or something, but I’d never get that lucky,” he huffs.  “God, I can’t believe you keep doing this shit. How many of these have you had where no one fucking shows up?”

 

David flushes.  “That’s none of your business!” he snaps, and even he’s surprised at his tone.  

 

Max blinks but then grins sharply in glee.  “Aw, what’s wrong? Is little Disney princess Davey sad no one wants to come to his slumber party?” he cooes condescendingly.  His lips curl horribly over his teeth.

 

David frowns and looks down at his guitar, fingers flexing.  “Max can I ask you a question?” he asks suddenly.

 

“No, I won’t sing any of your lame ass fucking camp songs, for the last goddamn time.  I swear to fucking christ if I have to hear one more-”

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

Max silences immediately next to him and David stares at the popping smolder of the bonfire’s core, avoiding his eyes.  He swallows in apprehension. “Why do you ask?” Max asks slowly.

 

David closes his eyes.  “Do you?”

 

Max is quiet a moment, and David can feel tears start to spring, making his eyes glassy but not quite spilling over.  “Eh, not really,” he says simply. “Why? Do you hate me?” he asks bluntly.

 

“No!  Of course not!” David says loudly, startled into looking at Max, who’s pulling a perfectly toasted marshmallow off its spit and putting it between two vanilla cookies and a peanut butter cup.  If David is honest with himself, it’s the best-looking s'more he’s ever seen, even if it’s not his preferred classic of graham crackers and chocolate.

 

“Good, glad we sorted that out.  Anyways, if you keep trying to sing your fucking camp song at every opportunity, someone is eventually going to stop holding me back, and I’ll-”

 

“But… I thought you did,” David asks softly.

 

Max snorts.  “What makes you think I hate you?”

 

“Um, m-maybe all the times you’ve picked fights with me?  Hit me?” he asks weakly.  _ Choked me. _

 

Max coughs around his s'more, and his face flushes in the firelight.  “Fuck you, you’re the one that goes off starting shit with me! You think I don’t know I’m being baited?  Eat my ass”.

 

David makes a noise of protest and freezes, icy clarity freezing the blood in his spine.  “You knew?!”

 

“I’m not an idiot, David!  Of course I knew you were baiting me!” he snaps without heat, roasting more marshmallows on his spit.  “I figured you were just blowing off steam and letting me join you or something, I don’t know. Wait, were you actually trying to pick a fight with me?” Max says like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard.

 

David flushes.  “W-Well, not exactly, I just-  I don’t know!” he blusters. There’s no good honest way out of this.

 

“Ha!  I can’t believe you tried to get me to fight you!”  Max laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard, and it’s nothing like the nasty snickers he’s made before.  It’s loud. Genuine. He pretends it doesn’t make his gut twist with guilt. “Whatever. We’re cool though, right?”

 

David nods rapidly, relief seeping in.  He swallows and forces his fingers to move, strumming his guitar and staring pointedly into the fire.  If he looks long enough, the heat starts to burn his eyes.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Alright, break it up you two!  Max? Max! Get off him, will you?!” Gwen shouts, pushing him off David who was pinned to the wall.  David gasps as air fills his lungs. Max hadn’t even been holding his neck that hard that time, he’d just been surprised into holding it, not trusting his voice to say anything while under Max’s hand.

 

Max snaps something but David barely heard the two of them argue back and forth, and he rubs his neck.  He feels a familiar chafe against himself and realizes he’s in public with a start. His face flushes and gasps, “Shower!” in excuse, rushing off.

 

He gets himself unclothed faster than he’s ever done before and leaves his uniform on the floor instead of folding them like he usually does.  He scarcely waits for the water to warm when he rushes under it, the cool spray hitting his hot skin in a shock. He whines, thrusting into his fist at the memory of Max’s fingers dug into his hair.  He was holding him down so harshly, fingers locked in ginger hair, his other hand digging his nails into his wrist that was pinned to the wall.

 

David shivers, bringing a hand up to his throat.  God, what he wouldn’t give to have Max hold him up by the throat.  Whisper praise or humiliation in his ear, just behind him. He writhed and felt his back hit the wall of the stall, his hand tightening almost painfully around his cock.  He whines, pushing on his throat until he sees stars. His lungs burn delightfully, head growing light. He opens his eyes blearily under the slowly warming spray, cock heavy in his hand as he rocks into his palm, imagining tan knuckles.  “Please,” he whines quietly, forgetting himself a moment. “M-Max, please-” he whines

 

Maybe if he hadn’t been so caught up in his pleasure, he would have heard someone enter.

 

Maybe he would have heard the footsteps.

 

The door opens with a slam and he’s met with Max’s startled face which goes from his eyes, his hand around his throat, all the way to his erection.  “M-Max-!” David cries out startled, trying and failing to cover his erection with his hands. He puts a hand on the door, trying to push it closed.  It snaps shut with a clatter and David is frozen, breathing hard. An awkward moment of silence passes, the lukewarm water still raining down from the showerhead onto David.  He hears footsteps quietly patter away, a small pause, the sound of something being set on the counter, and then Max is pushing into the stall with a stiff expression on his face.  “Max!”

 

“Shut up, David,” he growls into his ear, the hot water soaking the side of him through his clothes.  He pushes close. “I heard you. You said my fucking name,” he growls.

 

David whines and looks away, pressed so close to the wall he hopes it might swallow him.  His gut roils with guilt. “Max, I am so sorry, I never meant to-”

 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking heard”.

 

David gapes down at him, Max’s green eyes blown wide with lust.  His hair is wet, sticking to his forehead from the spray. “I-”

 

“Do you want me to help you with that?  Because I really want to feel you,” he says in a low tone, dark with promise.  David’s skin crawls and it sounds  _ so much better  _ than he ever could have imagined.

 

David doesn’t think he’s ever been so breathless even with a hand around his throat.  He nods, gut tight with anxiety and shame.

 

“Good,” his attraction grunts, slapping his wrist out of the way.  It grasps around his cock and David lets out a soft gasp, a hand raising to stifle his noises.  Max slaps the offending hand away and moves closer, hand moving from pinning his hand to the wall to wrapping around his neck loosely.  “Don’t you fucking dare. I want to hear you. If I want you to shut up, I’ll just tighten my grip, huh?” he sneers, fist closing tighter around his airway.  David gasps, able to breathe barely. “That’s the sort of shit you like, isn’t it? I knew you had to be a sicko or something but damn, I didn’t think it was  _ this. _  You’re a little freak, huh?  Want me to push harder?”

 

David swallows and feels Max’s palm flex around his adam's apple.  He gives a weak, broken cry from deep in his throat when Max slides a water slicked palm across the velvet skin of his cock, grip firm.  “Please-”

 

Max growls and pushes against David’s throat, a threat and a promise.  “Please,  _ what? _  You’re not in much of a position to be making any fucking requests, Davey.  Is this why you’ve been showering so late? Went off to go tug it to me when I was pushing you around?  I bet that’s the real reason you’ve been such a little bastard lately, huh? You just wanted me to fuck you”.  Max’s mouth drips like an overripe rotten fruit, sweet and awful. David almost cums on the spot.  "Poor little bitch, pent up from acting so innocent all the time.  You just want to be fucked into the floor, huh?"

 

David had always imagined this, wanted it every time.  He never thought Max would be like this though. “I’m sorry,” David sobs against the hand on his throat.  He’s crying now. “I’m s-s-s-so sorry”. He’s hiccuping, shaking under Max’s ministrations and almost cries louder when he stops.

 

“Do you want to stop?” he asks, tone almost suede soft with concern under a casually hard deadpan.  His brows were drawn tight and he was frowning up at David. 

 

He wanted to scream.  Instead, he raised his wrist that had been frozen against the wall and wrapped it around Max’s hand that was loosely gripping his neck.  “More,” he croaks, Max’s eyelids dropping to slits. “ _ Please, _ more”.

 

“Such a good boy,” Max murmurs, stroking his cock as he moves closer, pinning it between their bodies as a clothed leg rose between his own thighs.  His balls rubbed strangely against the wet fabric. “What a good beggar. Sounds just so  _ cute, _ ” he purrs, patronizing tone returning full force.  “Want me to tighten my grip? Choke you like I mean it?”

 

“Please, please, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please hurt me-” he whines, rutting against the palm around his cock.  “I deserve it-“

 

“Shit, fuck,” Max curses under his breath, tightening his grip on David’s neck severely, cutting off all airflow and turning the stars he was seeing to a galaxy before his eyes.  “God, you look so fucking cute and helpless. That was so goddamn hot, how are you fucking real?” he murmurs against David’s chest as he strokes quicker.

 

David finds his hands reaching around to clutch at Max’s hoodie, wrapping in the wet felt.  His lips are going numb and he can’t tell the difference between when his eyes are open or closed.  He wraps his hands in Max’s water silky hair and pulls him forward for a kiss he can’t feel. He grins wide and thinks drool is falling from his lips.  His eyes are rolling into the back of his head when he gets the barest pressure of teeth on his bottom lip.  He thinks he sees a little red on Max’s lip when he pulls away but he can’t be sure. If there’s blood, he can’t taste it. He can’t feel, but at the same time, almost feels too much. He raises his hips against Max, rutting against the firm hand that swipes a thumb over the head of his cock that’s just as red as his face.

 

“Come on you fucking cunt, cum already.  You look so fucking gorgeous like this, pinned under my hand- can’t wait to get you on a fucking bed and watch you suck me, fuck-” Max curses in his ear, rutting his own crotch against his leg as they grind together.

 

David’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he comes with a silent shout, rocking his hips against the hand.  He needs air, suddenly overwhelmed and he pushes on Max’s shoulder. He releases him instantly and he gasps for air, pleasure stroking through him like molten lava as he spills himself onto Max’s hand.

 

They stand there a moment, panting together until Max breaks the silence.  “That- That was the hottest shit I’ve ever fucking seen, David.  What the fucking fuck,” he says flatly, his eyes wide and dark.

 

“I- you’re not mad?” he asks breathlessly.

 

“Are you kidding me?  I was fucking furious!  Have you just been picking fights with me so I’d beat the shit out of you and you could get off to it later?  A _ nd you didn’t even fucking invite me?! _  You asshole!” Max snaps with a wide grin, hand still moving slowly against his softening cock.

 

David whimpers in overstimulation at the pressure.  “I said I was sorry…” he mumbles, sulking shyly.

 

Max barks an incredulous laugh.  “So. You want me to fuck you”. It’s a statement, not a question.

 

David squirms, Max’s hand tightening around his balls.  “Mmm- I- y-yes please?” he says in a small tone, anxiety roiling.  Max’s hand not helping in the least.  “M-Max?”

 

Max nearly purrs, stroking his length slowly with a firm grip.  “I’m glad”. He thinks a moment, David whimpering helplessly as his cock slowly hardens.  “I didn’t expect you to be such a goddamn freak though”.

 

“I know it’s weird,” David babbles.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this-”

 

“It's cool.  I like it.  But you should know that, uh," Max coughs almost nervously.  "David, I’m trans,” Max says, face in a blank expression.  As blank as one could be when they're still jerking someone else off in a shower.  His arms are shaking, a giveaway from his controlled illusion.

 

He pauses, froze.  He suddenly remembers the trash.  “Is  _ that _ what the syringes were for?!  I thought you were diabetic!” he blurts, a bit relieved.  Maybe reading late into the night about diabetic comas  _ weren’t _ proper going-to-sleep reading material.

 

Max blinks, startled, his hand pausing.  “You thought I was diabetic? What the hell made you think that?!”

 

“The syringes!  I thought they were for injecting insulin!  I thought you might be embarrassed by it! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Max sneers, hand tightening around his balls painfully making him cry out.  “Why would I have? It was none of your goddamn business”.

 

“And it’s my business now?” he asks, a new feeling rising in his stomach making his heart feel like bursting.

 

“Well,  _ now _ you’re asking me to fuck you while choking you, and you ought to know before we go further that the dick I’ll use to fuck your throat is in my bottom drawer.  Circumstances change, David”.

 

David swallowed and could feel the urge to pant rise.  “That’s not an issue to me”. David replies quietly. Max’s eyelids dropped low.  “I still want this”.

 

“Good,” Max rumbles.  “Because I really want to see you split out on my cock”.

 

“Oh my god”.  David’s voice is high and thin.  His legs feel faint and he can sense them wobbling.

 

Max grins at the helpless expression he has.  “God, you really are un-fucking-believable, you know that?”

 

All David can do is whimper, high and weak.

 

Max releases him and he almost feels like crying.  He walks out of the stall and to the bench, grabbing his phone and keys off.  “I’ll be back. I’m going to grab some shit from the store. We’re going to need it if you really want to do this,” Max says, looking down at his clothes.  “And change”.

 

David frowns, a bit disappointed.  He peeks out from behind the door, hiding his naked body.  “Why?” he almost whines.

 

Max gives him a sinister grin that raises the hairs on the back of his neck.  “Because you’ve never done this shit before, and if I’m going to fuck your throat we’re going to need a little lube to help”.

 

David swallows, and it’s all he can do to nod and let Max walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the good stuff B)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets what's coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this.... this is over 9000 words. this is almost as long as ch 1 of FG. how did i get so carried away. where did i got wrong. so many questions. anyways sorry this took so long, here's the conclusion.

**Max <3: **whats your fav jolly rancher flavor

 **Davey:**???  What does that have to do with anything?  Also it’s watermelon.

 **Max <3: **im getting lube fucknuts may as well get some flavored if i’m getting in your mouth

  
  


 

 

David gulps to himself, anxiously sitting on the bed while working on a friendship bracelet until Max got back.  It was a good distraction, but it definitely wasn't going to help him now. He sighs, pulling the safety pin holding the bracelet out of his pillow and setting it on his desk.

 

He’s really about to do this.

 

 _Losing my virginity at camp to someone I got hard over choking me and mistakenly thought was diabetic isn’t really the way I pictured this,_ David thinks to himself as he rolls over and stares at the ceiling.  It began to sprinkle as the sun slowly set over the camp, and as the last orange rays descended below the horizon, David’s anxiety began to rise.  What if he did something Max didn’t like or wasn’t okay with? What if he messed up, or god forbid, hurt him? Maybe he should have thought this through some more-

 

The door opens with a creak, heavy boots stomping wetly to the floor, and David sits up with a spring.  “Max, I-” David begins but breaks off. Max pulls his hood down revealing a crown of messy dark hair that sticks up awkwardly in places, half wet.  He reminds David of the old family cat when it would rain and scratch at the door to be let in. He huffs, ruffling it and forcing the strands to stick up oddly.  It catches his breath.

 

“‘M back,” Max mumbles, kicking his boots off.  “I’ll be right back, I gotta change real quick”.  The man drops the bag on his bed and hustles off to the other side of the room to the private bathroom with a second pair of clothes and something else he’d grabbed from his bottom drawer.  David supposes he could guess what it was.

 

David breathes deeply.  He can do this. He can do this; moreover, he _wants_ to do this.  He likes Max.  He wants to make Max feel good.  He’s been wanting this for a while.  David lays back down and stares at the ceiling, spread eagle.  He hadn’t thought that the day he would actually get to be with Max intimately would come so soon, though he’s not complaining.

 

Max walks out after a while with mostly dry hair, his hoodie missing.  In fact, he wasn’t wearing anything on his torso at all and was standing in the doorway wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants.  Max roved closer revealing two thin, barely noticeable scars under his chest. “Did it hurt?” he blurts without thinking, cursing himself in his mind.

 

Max blinks.  “What?”

 

“The-  the scars.  Did it hurt?” he repeats anxiously.

 

Max snorts.  “Well, it didn’t feel good.  Physically, anyway.  Just really fucking sore after.  Fine now. Got it done for senior year. Used a bunch of my grad money”.

 

David frowns.  “Why didn’t you save for college?”

 

“Because this is something I knew I’d enjoy for the rest of my life, fuckwit.  Now, are you done with the small talk? Because you look seriously good right now and I’d like to get to it,” Max grumbles, nudging David’s knees apart to slide between them.

 

David blushes nervously with a small chuckle.  “A- ah, sure,” he replies.

 

“Mmmm,” Max hums, pushing his green tank top up to reveal his abdomen, flexing under the scrape of nails.  Max feels up his hard stomach carefully, reaching up and pinching a nipple between his fingers. At David’s gasp he flicks it again.  “I always thought you looked hot in a tank,” he mumbles.

 

“R- really?” David perks, wriggling under the ministrations.

 

“Yeah.  It used to piss me off”.  Max snickers above him, slowly moving up to his chest.  Carefully, Max licks along the pinched nipple before biting.  David shakes with a gasp, hands wrapping around broad, tan shoulders.  

 

“Fuck, are you hard already?” Max moans breathily.

 

David can’t help but moan at the lavish of sucks and bites against his chest, nimble fingers toying with the other.  “I- I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he whines. “I got excited… s-sorry…”

 

“Did you touch yourself?” he growls darkly, hand clutching at his ass.  Suddenly harsh, Max bites a bit harder against him and pinches the other, grinding against David’s growing hardness, eliciting a high yelp ending in a whine.

 

“N- no!  I w- wanted to wait,” he whimpers, grinding back shyly.  David’s eyes closed, feeling a hardness in Max’s pants press against his ass with excitement.  Max suddenly grasped him by the shirt and pulled him up into sitting in Max’s lap.

 

“Aw, what do you want, baby?” Max purrs, pulling David down by his hips against the hardness.  David whines, biting a knuckle impulsively to cut the noise, a hand coming up for balance on Max’s shoulder.  Max’s hands rove up his sides, grinding himself against David. He knows Max can feel his cock against his stomach, hot and hard between them.  “Want me to fuck your mouth first?”

 

David nods, eagerness suddenly overshadowing his doubts.  “Please?” he asks politely, biting his lip.

 

Max chuckles.  “How can I say no to that face?  Come on, let’s move to the floor.  Bring a pillow”. Max pushes David off himself carefully.  David follows Max eagerly, watching as Max set the pillow on the floor and pushing David to his knees on top of it.  “You’ve never done this before, right?”

 

“N- no…” he replies in embarrassment.  He shifts on the pillow before sitting back on his heels as Max pulls a bottle of lube with a picture of a watermelon on it out, making David swallow around the saliva gathering.  His eyes drifted to Max’s crotch, half-lidded and excited.

 

“Nothing to worry about.  How do you want this? Want me to fuck your throat?  You like it when I choke you right?” he asks, knotting his other hand in David’s hair, pulling his head back to stare down to Max’s chest to darkened green eyes.  “We can start slow and work up to that?”

 

David nods agreeably.  “I- um, that sounds really good,” he replies, reaching for Max’s pants with his hands.  “Is there anything you want?”

 

“For you to suck my fucking cock, but that’s about damn it,” he replies dryly.  “And to not use your hands. Just your mouth. That fine?”

 

David nods, hands falling to behind his back obediently.  He wrinkles his nose, hesitantly grabbing the untied waistband with his teeth, looking up to Max as if checking his progress.  Max smirks and rolls his ginger hair in his hand, finger playing with the lube bottle’s lid in the other. David slowly pulls the waistband down, revealing a plain black harness.  Finally, Max’s cock springs from them and David’s mouth waters.

 

It’s a bit intimidating he’ll admit; it’s thick and long, certainly larger than expected.  David thinks he’s drooling just looking at it. “If it’s too big, I’ve got a smaller one in the drawer if you want,” Max mentions above him offhandedly.

 

David bites his lips, hips rutting down into the pillow at the thought of Max forcing his jaw open and pushing him down onto the thick appendage, plugging his nose until he can’t breathe-  “It’s- It’s fine,” David says with a hungry swallow.

 

David anxiously shifted his knees on the pillow with a pause, rubbing his wrists together behind him.  Max frowns above him. “What’s that look for? Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet already,” he grumbled.

 

David startles and shakes his head fiercely.  “No, no! I’m just…” he trails off, unsure how to phrase.  “You’re not going to be feeling this, right? Is there, um, anything else you want me to do?  I feel kinda bad. I mean, you’re doing this for me and all…”

 

Surprise flickers across Max’s face before giving a grin.  “Well, I was going to do this, but if you want to…” Max replies with a trace of excitement.  He raises his hand and reveals a blue remote with a little dial and a wristband. “I’ve got a rabbit in me under this.  I guess I could give you the remote… if you still want to”.

 

David furrows his brow.  “What’s a rabbit?”

 

“A vibrator.  The remote controls the intensity.  You want something to do? Play with it a little.  It’s off now, so you can turn it on, but keep it low at first.  I’ll tell you what I want,” he explains, putting a hand on David’s head, rolling fine ginger hair in his fingers.  “Go ahead and take it, but put your hands back when you’re done”.

 

David takes the remote and pulls the wrist strap on ( _safety first,_ he reminds himself; he’d feel terrible if he broke Max’s toy out of carelessness).  When it’s behind him he turns it with a small _click_ to the first setting, a quiet hum buzzing from Max’s nethers.  The man gives a quiet gasp above him, hand tightening in his hair.  Max gyrates his hips forward a bit, the slight rise and fall of his hips causing the strap on to tap his cheek making him wrinkle his nose.  He’s enjoying Max’s expression however; the way he’s biting his lip and tipping his head back is certainly easy on the eyes.

 

Max hums, looking very pleased.  “Perfect,” he rumbles, making David perk at the praise proudly.  Max smirks at the happy look on his face and rubs his hair again.  David tips his face to the side, happily rubbing his cheek against the soft palm.  Max snorts in amusement and takes his hand back to pull the flavored lube off the table.  He drizzles it directly on the cock, slicking it properly with his fingers. He moves them to his mouth before he stops cold.  “Wait, what the fuck am I doing? I should be making you do this shit,” he says before offering the palm to David with a smirk.  “Come on, Davey. Be a good boy and clean me up”.

 

David eyes the fingers with greed, opening his mouth curiously.  Max places a single finger against the flat of his tongue, moving more in.  David closes his lips around them, sucking at the tangy, fake watermelon taste.  He moans against his will, licking at the palms, fingers sliding out. David rises on his knees, nipping the pads of the fingers playfully.  “God you’re fucking disgusting,” Max cooes. “You’re going to look so filthy hanging off my fucking dick”. David shivers with a moan, eyeing the cock in front of him, shaking slightly with the vibrations.  “Come on Davey,” Max calls condescendingly above him, thrusting his hips forward, now clean hand coming to meet the other in his hair. “You want your treat don’t you?”

 

David opens his mouth, wide and eager, sucking the head of the cock.  David licks and swipes his tongue under the head, brows furrowing in concentration and flicks the knob on the remote up another setting.  He can feel the vibrations against his teeth and Max gasps above him, hips slightly humping at his face. David offers little licks at the slick cock, trying not to seem so eager.  He swallows, the vibrations odd against his lips as if the cock were pulsing with each suck. David whines, moving forward.

 

Max sighs above him, pleased and steadily shifting.  “Good, you’re doing great, Davey. Turn it up a little higher, won’t ya?  Just one more- ah! There you go”. The knob clicks as David obediently pushes the knob higher, vibrations in his mouth increasing.  Growing braver with Max’s obvious arousal, he opens his mouth wider. He takes a deep breath, then sucks the pulsing cock down his throat.  He chokes against it, pulling away and gagging on the girth. He furrows his brows in irritation. “Ease up, go slower you little bitch”. David shivers, determination firing his gut.  What, Max didn’t think he could do it? His mouth watered at the memory of the thick shaft hitting the back of his throat. He knows he can do it.

 

“Whoa, whoa, that wasn’t a challenge-!   _SHIT_ , David what the-?!” Max breaks off into a groan, fucking into his throat as David held his breath.  Just as he thought he might when he’d spiked the vibrations up. He moans, the cock deep in his throat.  He smirks around the pulsing cock and if he closes his eyes he can pretend Max is cumming down his throat.  He turns the vibrations down, smugly looking up to Max’s wide and dilated eyes. _I told you I could,_ he thinks to himself triumphantly.  “Holy fucking hell. You little shit, you got it halfway.  What, do you just want me to fuck your throat? I thought you wanted slow”.

 

David sits up a little straighter, whining at the thought.   _Please?_  He pouts, pulling back a bit to take a breath and then moving lower again on the cock, sucking.  He feels oddly pretty like this. He's got all of Max’s attention. All to himself. Just like he's been aching for.  Max’s eyes burn him up from the inside out.

 

Max grins nastily.  “Show me how much you want it.  If you can get all the way down, I’ll do it.  Think you can?” he says nastily, pulling the watermelon coated treat out of his mouth and tapping the tip against his lips, drool dripping.  Max pulls his head back and forces David’s throat open again, situating himself back to his position, filling Davids throat but _not enough._  “Come on, you fucking cock tease.  I know how much you want me to fill your fucking throat”.

 

And god, does he.  He’s dreamed of this for too long to lose now.  David furrows his brows in determination, shifting his thighs against his chafing cock.  He takes a deep breath and slowly works down the shaft. Max was definitely right, the lube was helping significantly.  He opens his throat like he was taking a deep breath and to his surprise, he slides down the cock with less of an issue.  He gags once, pulls away. Twice, pulls away. He frowns, opens his throat just a little more, and slides down. His throat opens easily, making room for Max like he was meant for him.  He moans as it finally slips down the back of his throat. He shudders, the weight strangely uncomfortable yet leaving him satisfyingly full. He sucks curiously, the sensation leaving his thighs quivering as Max’s breathing holds.

 

“Wow, I didn’t actually think you could do it.  Hats off to you Davey. Who knew you had such a goddamn mouth on you.  Been sucking cocks behind my back you little bitch?” Max sneers above him, David shivering.  He blinks dumbly up at him, barely able to process the words. His head was foggy with bliss as he continually tried to recover the last bit of length he seems to loose with every shift of Max’s hips, his pleading whines only seeming to increase the slick dripping from beneath the harness.  Max smells divine, now that he's gotten close enough and past the watermelon of the lube. Musky and thick, Max reeks of arousal and his own slick.

 

He growls around the cock, glaring up defiantly, finally processing the words.  “Aw, don’t give me that look!” Max says with a laugh, bending down to fit his hand around his throat to squeeze.  David chokes, seizing up weakly as Max closes around his throat. David didn’t think he had any room left in his throat, and somehow now he had even less.  It was impossibly full in his mouth, and no air could possibly grace past his drooling lips now. Oh god, can Max see himself through his throat? He can certainly feel how Max fills his mouth, squeezing himself through David’s throat like he were a toy that wasn’t tight enough.  He feels tears prick his eyes and he throbs in his pants.

 

This was what he’d been waiting for.  This perfect, serene moment when Max was filling his throat with himself, rudely making room in David for himself and demanding all of his attention and giving David all of his own.  He felt dumb, mind empty for once. Just the knowledge of Max using him for his own pleasure without even a hand on himself left David hard and trembling.

 

David suddenly remember the remote hanging off his wrist, dropped in the satisfaction of Max squeezing his throat.  As his lips go numb, Max rocks his hips carefully into his mouth, hand still around his throat. “God, I can feel myself through your- Mmm, god- through your throat”.  David finally gets a grasp on the remote and fumbles, accidentally turning the vibrator up two more clicks than he’d meant to.

 

_Click!  Click! Click!_

 

He feels the vibrations against his teeth before he hears Max howl above him, forcing the cock deep down his mouth, tan legs shaking.  “Oh shit! Oh fuck, David!” Max curses him breathily. Max fucks into his mouth with wide thrusts. “You want to play that game, huh? God, you fucking little asshole-” Max growls as David tries to pull a pout, looking up to Max as he winces and gags against the dick.  Max chuckles breathily, broken by moans. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. You know exactly what you’re doing”.

 

David turns the vibrator down to its first setting and hums innocently, pulling off with a gasp and pressing a sloppy kiss to Max’s hip who groans above him.  “Come on Davey, don’t be like that!” he grumbles, using a hand to tap the head of the cock to David’s swollen lips. “You promise to finish me off, I’ll fuck your mouth through it.  How does that sound? Just like you want, right?” he purrs. “Mmm, just- Come on, turn it up,” he almost whines.

 

David swallows.  “Please?” David pleads, tapping the pocket of the sweatpants still hanging low on Max’s thighs.  “More?”

 

Max smiles above him.  “Sure”. He drizzles a touch more lube on his strap on, swiping his thumb against David’s tongue.  “There you go, baby. Hey, put a hand on my hips, okay?” he says, and David doesn’t need any more encouragement.  His hand not holding the remote rises to wrap around the hip, thumb in the hollow where he rubs circles. “If you need air, just push me, okay?”  David nods with a small smile, excitement rising. He lays his head against Max’s thigh, smiling up at him. “Hm. Cute”. David’s smile widens to a grin and he turns the knob up a click.  Max’s hips raise smoothly with a groan as he rolls ginger locks through his fingers. “Oh, you liked that, did you?” he moans, pulling David’s head back. “Open your mouth”.

 

David opens eagerly, only for Max to tease at his tongue with the head, holding him by his hair and slightly thrusting so he can’t ever quite wrap his lips around the cock.  “Maaax!” David hears himself whimper, trying to stretch so he can lick at the tip of the cock, swirling his tongue around the false slit. Watermelon lube and saliva dripped down his chin but he didn’t dare wipe it.  He licks pleadingly at it, looking up at Max from under his lashes. The man groans at the sight. “Please?”

 

“Tell me you want me to fuck your mouth”.  Max stares down with lidded, dark eyes. He grabs his cock and holds it tantalizingly close, just grazing the tip of David’s greedy tongue.

 

David wriggles.  “I- I want you to f- fuck my mouth.  Please, Max,” he pleads, voice quivering on the words as Max’s eyes gleamed in the dark.

 

Max pushes into his mouth for one glorious moment until he pulls away, tapping the tip at his lips again.  David whines at the loss, chasing it with the tip of his tongue. “Want me to hold you by the neck and use you like that?  Plug your nose so you can’t breathe? Do you want that you little fucking slut?”

 

“Yes!  Yes, Max please, just do it!” he begs, pulling on his hips.  

 

Max chuckles.  The only warning he gets is a scathing, _“Good,”_ before he his pushed down onto the strap on again.  It’s such a relief David could have cried. Maybe he is.  The cock pushes down his throat to the root in one, swift movement, filling his mouth.  David gags, Adjusting his mouth for the pulsing cock and closes his eyes with a moan. He turns the vibrator up four clicks, Max’s hips jumping and fucking the cock down his throat.  A hand in his hair and one squeezing his throat as he drives deep.

 

“Oh _fuck,_ ” he breathes above him, followed by a breathy chuckle.  “Guess I was wrong, Davey. You _do_ have a good use!  Being a cute toy for me to fuck whenever I want,” Max pants delightedly above him, and it’s everything David had ever thought about and more.  He holds his breath, dizzily feeling as if the air is getting fucked from him every time Max drives into him, clutching his throat like a toy. The vibrations hum deep in his throat, an oddly soothing pulse and watermelon on his tongue.  David tries to suck against the toy but all it ends up doing is making him gag. He relaxes his jaw and simply tries to make himself as pliable as possible, Max giddily fucking into his mouth with reckless abandon. “ _Theeeere_ you go.  Good boy.  Jesus, David, that's perfect.  Such a good slut. Just for me, right?  My cute little cocksleeve for me to use,” he coos.  David melts, thighs trembling in effort not to close around his erection.  He's dying for friction, Max's praise and degradation getting to him more than he'd admit.  It fills his head with the fog of air loss.

 

David pushes a moment on Max’s hip, lips numb and brain cloudy.  His lungs are screaming and cramping, finally getting the kiss of air.  “Jesus, David, I’m so fucking close. Let me fuck your throat through it, come on”.

 

 _Oh, yes please,_ David near begs, opening his mouth further and slacks his jaw around the cock once more.  He uses the hand on Max’s hip to push the hand back to his throat, but Max’s hand moves to push David's own hand around.  David moans into the dick, realizing he could _feel_ Max’s cock sliding in and out of it.  It leaves him feeling utterly used and all he wants is more.

 

David shuffles, pausing a moment so his back is against the edge of the bed and leans his head back so he can open his throat more.  “Ooh, I like the look of that. You’re real fuckin’ hungry for this, huh?” he purrs, sliding down David’s throat with a quick pump of the cock.  David returns his hand to his throat eagerly, feeling Max pinch his fingers around his nose. He whines, legs spreading around Max’s as the man fucks into his mouth harshly.  He closes his fist around his neck tightly, lips going numb and sparks dancing behind his eyelids as he feels Max use his throat. Max growls above him fucking his used throat thoroughly, only to pause with his cock deep down David’s throat, and David can feel the strap on pulsing with vibration inside his mouth with his fingers around his throat.  Max groans in frustration, humping harder against his face. “Almost- Almost there-” he groans. “God you- you look like you give such good head- Maybe after I fuck you nice I’ll let you suck my real cock, huh? Would you like that?” he purrs, grinding harder against his throat as if he were trying to force impossibly more.

 

David moans eagerly at the thought of Max letting him between his thighs for real.  To lick to silky soft juice off his thighs and entrance. To lick it off his cock, sucking it between his lips and watch Max scream above him.  He’d give anything to let Max feel the kind of high he felt right now. He’d be so good for him, do whatever he says. Just the thought of what Max would really taste like on his tongue leaves him rutting against Max’s legs.  A trail of slick smears on his cheek as Max presses against his face. He turns the vibrator as high as it could go, hoping it would convey the message.

 

Max shouts a curse, fucking into his mouth fiercely, coming.  David moans at the pulsing in his throat, tightening more around it with his hand.  His eyes roll into the back of his head, Max rocking his hips above him. “Fuck- David- turn it off, turn it off-” Max moans above him, but it feels like he has water in his ears.

 

He fumbles with the remote and turns the knob down with a series of clicks.  Max slides out of his mouth and lays on the bed next to him with a sigh, releasing his head.  David gasps, heat racing through his gut as it catches up with the air. He works his jaw, leaning back against the bed, huffing with Max.  “Shit,” Max breathes. “Shit. Your mouth was fucking phenomenal. What the fuck”.

 

“Thank you?” David croaks.  He grabs his shirt, wiping his face down with the cotton fabric.  “You- You were quite fantastic as well”.

 

“Oh yeah?  Gimme a thesis tomorrow on my face fucking skills”.

 

David laughs with a cough.  “Only if you write one for me.  We’ll trade!”

 

Max hums, dipping a hand below his harness.  He holds David's face with a hand and moans, arching as he falls back against the bed.  He pulls it out a moment later, wet and in a few places looking almost frothy. He presses the fingers to David's lips, spreading his cum along his puffy lips.

 

David swallows thickly and opens his mouth.  He closes his eyes, reveling in the salty, musky taste.  It wasn't nearly as bad as he'd read about. It was actually quite nice, almost sweet.  Maybe that was just Max, though. _His sweetness has to go somewhere,_ he thinks to himself with some amusement.

 

He's broken from his thoughts when Max pulls his fingers back.  “Want to feel?” He asks.

 

David nods, looking closer and trying to ignore his painful erection between his legs.  Max seems almost longer, handsomer than before. His hair is a mess, sticking to his forehead with sweat.  His eyes are softer and his smile is lackadaisical. Every muscle is stretched and supple, like he were the most relaxed he'd ever been.  He swallows as Max turns his head, grinning with satisfaction into David's pine tree sheets.

 

Max moans long and low into David’s ear when his own long fingers slip below the harness and fake cock.  His fingers creep forward as Max pulls him up and onto David's bed. He looks up and watches Max’s face, flicking between his fingers and the smile.  His fingers finally reach their destination, Max shivering with every stroke.

 

It's nothing like anything he could have imagined.  It's soft, softer than anything, but maybe that has something to do with the copious amount of slick orgasm on his thighs.  He can feel the silicon cover of the vibrator’s external stimulator when he fingers at Max’s cock. He presses it between the nub of the vibrator and his finger and Max arches next to him on the bed, fingers knotting in his own hair.  “David,” he breathes, catching David’s own in his throat at the pleased sigh. “ _David_ ”.

 

He moans, pressing his hips to Max’s thigh.  “Max, _please,_ ” he begs.

 

Max’s eyes open in an instant, wide and apologetic.  “Ah, shit. I didn't get you off, did I?” His tone is regretful, but it does little to soothe him, so David punctuates his point by flicking a finger over Max’s cock.

 

“Please?” he begs again, grinding against his leg pleadingly.

 

The fire in Max’s eyes reignites and he pulls David further into the bed.  “Come here. You did so good,” he growls, lips a breath away. He presses his lips to David's in a quick kiss.  “ _Very_ good”.

 

He squirms at the praise, suddenly shy when Max pulls his tank top off, tossing it to the side.  He turns his head away shyly, but Max just roves from his lips to his neck, nipping at the sensitive bites there.  He hopes Max doesn't bruise him there from his hands. He has a feeling it won't. He's been surprisingly gentle with the squeezes.

 

“Lift your hips,” Max commands, David following orders quick, muscles flexing.  For a moment Max let him rest there and simply dances his fingers along his abdomen, thumbing the hard cords of muscle there with appreciation.  “So pretty, aren't you?” he murmurs. “Pretty and _mine_ , right?”

 

David takes a shaking breath, still arched.  “Y- Yes, Max”.

 

Max smirks, finally pulling his pajama pants off, watching with curious delight as David’s erection springs free and hits his stomach.  David digs his teeth into his bottom lip as his cock twitches with eagerness at the cool air.

 

David sighs gratefully when Max presses down on his hips, pushing him flat to the bed.  The other man’s hand curls around him, giving a firm stroke. He shouts before he can silence himself, covering his hand around his traitor mouth.  “Wow, you're really pent up, aren't you?” Max coos, rubbing his thumb against David’s thigh with mock sweetness. “I know, Davey. But you did so good.  Just fucking perfect, really”.

 

David gives an inquiring, hopeful noise.  He shyly looks up at Max who hovers over his face, leaning casually on his side, front presses to David.  His hand plays against David’s cock, fingers flirting with his hole. “Did you clean up like I told you to?”

 

David swallows.  “Y- Yes”.

 

Max smiles and for a moment David can bask in it.  The lazy, simple touches. Max’s appreciation. “Perfect”.  Then the hands are gone, pulling a second lube off the nightstand and slicking his fingers.  “Do you want it to hurt?” he asks plainly.

 

He's a bit caught off guard and blushes at the thought.  “N- No, not… _there._ Not badly, anyways,” he replies.

 

Max nods.  “Relax. It’s easier if you don't tense up”.  

 

“M- Max-” David interrupts, biting his lip.  Max’s eyes lock with his, body frozen. David swallows under the intense gaze.  He shakes under the pressure. “You can- you can hurt me other ways, if you want…”

 

Max smirks and nods.  His fingers probe as the other traces a vein on his cock.  He can't help the jump he makes, as if zapped with electricity.  Max shushes him. “It's okay, baby. There we go. So perfect,” he praises.  David's stomach heats and he writhes. He hopes he never gets used to praise from someone usually so harsh.  The first finger slips in effortlessly. He shifts, the feeling alien and strange. “Feel ok?” He nods in return, shifting with the finger.  Max’s other hand strokes his cock with assurance, slipping a second in and working him open. “Jesus, David, you open like a present,” Max breathes.  “I can't wait to fuck you open further”.

 

He whines, fingers knitting in his sheets, squirming under the assault.  He shifts around the fingers and hooks a leg over Max’s arm, desperate. He whines as Max spreads the fingers inside him, the sensation strange and erotic.  “Oh god, _please_ hurry”.

 

“Are you sure?” Max asks and David almost cries in frustration.  His fingers curl, pressing against something delicate and wanting in him that has him seeing sparks.  He almost misses Max’s statement of, “I don't want you tearing,” by letting out a silent scream.

 

“Max, _please_ , I want this, I want it, just more, please, please, please-” he whines desperately, moving himself down Max’s fingers in frustration.  He needed _more_ and Max was the only one he needed or wanted to get him to the brink.

 

Max freezes for a moment and David can just barely make out his wide eyes and agape mouth before he straightens himself out and grins, wide and with promise of all the pleasure and pain of hell.  He hushes him, sliding a third finger in, stroking his insides almost lovingly. “God, even your begging sounds fucking filthy as hell. Who taught you that? I sure as hell didn't,” he breathes, curling his fingers.  He pauses and pulls away, squeezing almost painfully around his balls when he feels himself quivering around the fingers, dangerously close to cumming over himself.

 

David cries, shaking with need.  Every nerve roils with heat, stimulated to the brink and desperate.   _“Maaaaaaax!”_ he wails, shaking uselessly against the sheet.  He looks blearily at Max, tears dewing on his lashes with effort.  Max stares at him, mouth agape. He can just make out the smear of pre against his stomach, a steady drool from his almost purple cockhead.   _“Please!”_

 

Max licks his lips.  “Breathe. You want to cum on my cock like a good little fuck toy, right?  You want to be good, don't you?”

 

David whines.  “Yes…” Teeth sink into his lip and he tastes copper.  He breathes.

 

“There.  Good boy,” he soothes, running his hand along David's stomach.  The hand leaves a moment before returning a familiar plastic remote to his hands.  “Play again?”

 

David breathes, shaking.  “Okay,” he agrees in a small voice.

 

Max grins, pulling away.  David nearly screams, settling on clutching the remote in his hand and squeezing his eyes so tight he sees stars.  “Turn over,” Max commands. He shivers, limbs quivering as he slowly rolls over with Max’s help, leaning on his elbows.  He feels awkward, almost ashamed of himself on his hands and knees like this. He pretends it doesn’t leave him harder. Max shuffles behind him until he can feel the wet silicon of the cock against his leg.  There’s something in the way Max feels his waist, stroking up and down his sides that gives the impression of hesitation. “Tell me to stop if you want me to, okay?” David nods, head dropping almost shamefully.  Then, he feels the tell tale pressure of the head against his entrance, and takes a deep breath.

 

For just a moment, Max seems almost reverent with his touch.  He doesn’t speak. The only noise is David’s breathing and the slight hum when he flicks the vibrator up to the first setting.  He slowly pushes in and David feels himself struggle a moment to hold all of him. Then, he slips in all at once, purging himself of all breath, Max letting out his own exhale.  In a moment of almost tenderness, Max slowly presses himself down, aligning himself with David’s back and pressing over him, almost in a hug with his arms wrapping around his hips and his head on David’s shoulder.

 

He shifts under it, Max pressing down on every inch of him, falling from his elbows to flattening his chest against the bed.  He’s pressing the air out of him as he fits himself inside. David forces a breath into his chest at the incredibly full feeling, trembling.  He crosses his arms in front of his face, burying it in them. The muscles in his thighs twitch with effort and Max gently shifts his hips against him.  He’s barely moving, but it feels like the world is crashing into the sun to David.

 

“Oh, Davey,” Max sighs in his ear, sounding almost wistful.  “I bet you would feel fucking phenomenal right now”. He nuzzles against David’s shoulder before harshly pulling away and snapping his hips against his own.  David wails, flinching. There’s a burn, slight but very noticeable in a way that sends electricity down his spine. Max’s teeth close around your ear and tug playfully.  He laughs breathily in his ear with a moan when he clicks the vibrator up again. “Are you sure you want me to hurt you?”

 

In a moment of bravery brought on by the intense arousal that sings in his gut, David turns his head and brings his lips to Max's.  It’s messy, but strangely intimate in a way that even Max seems surprised by. He knots his free hand’s fingers in Max's dark hair. “Please,” he pleads in a whisper.

 

For a moment, David regrets his words.  His arm is pulled from Max’s hair and used to pin him painfully into the bed, twisted into a hold he recognizes from their self-defense camp.  The other hand comes down hard on his thigh with a loud _smack_ as he snaps his hips again, harder.  It feels like he’s been filled with fire, and as painful as his shoulder is bent, the sting of a slap on his thigh, and the burn in his rear, he revels in the feeling of Max taking charge and punishing him.

 

He’s only known him for a short time, but something tells David that Max has always been the angry type.  The kind of person to blow a fuse not really out of any real anger at whatever set him off, but just for the sake of being angry to burn off steam.  The knowledge that Max is using David to take out his viciousness on his ass, turning him into a tool- a human stress ball, if you will- leaves him moaning into the mattress.  He's suddenly reminded of how he used Max once himself.  Maybe he was right to believe in karma.

 

He wants all of Max’s anger to himself, especially if it means getting so thoroughly fucked.  Max rages against him, releasing his arm to grasp painfully against his hips. It flops uselessly to the side, hanging off the bed.  David has no use for it. He didn’t need it to be good for Max. Instead, he flicks the vibrator up higher in his more useful hand and delights in the new sensation of vibrations traveling through the faux cock.  He wriggles against it before falling limp again under Max’s hands.

 

He’d been gentle until now, but David’s glad that it seems to be forgotten.  There’s going to be bruises on his hips in the morning, no doubt. Max curses at the overstimulation, snapping his hips harder.  A hand comes up off his thigh and slaps again, the overwhelming sensation filling him. He feels like he may burst, like a water balloon filled too full, his cock hanging heavy between his legs as he drools into the sheets.  His eyes roll to the back of his head when the hand comes up and knots firmly in David’s hair and pushes his face into the bed, a clear claim. David weakly pushes the vibrator up higher, shying from the final setting.

 

He’s barely spitting words at him now, just snarling and cursing.  The vibrations ache and stimulate him almost painfully, cock hitting a spot that has him shaking as his chest wracks with moans.  Max’s other hand comes up and presses on the back of his neck, forcing his breath to hold, caught between Max and the distressed mattress.

 

“F- Fucking _shit_ ,” Max curses, abusing his ass like he had his mouth moments ago.  David starts to see stars, lips numbing and cock drooling. “You're such a good bitch.  If I'd known you opened up so easily, I would have fucked you against a goddamn wall a long time ago”.

 

David can't get a sound out as he cums, but even if he had, he doubts it would have been sexy.  He can't see, can't hear. He's not sure if it's the soul crushing pleasure that wraps his guts like a snake, constructing his insides or how good Max is holding his breath hostage in his burning lungs.  He comes long and drawn out. His entire body falls loose and limp, Max releasing him. He wraps his arms around his hips again, hammering harder into his wet, open hole. David moans at the feeling, allowing himself to be used.  He's dumb; useless aside from being a warm place to stick a cock.

 

He hears Max in his ear, but he can't seem to understand any of it.  He blinks, barely able to see with the blur in his eyes. What's he saying?  “-a little more, just a little more- Come on Davey fucking do it hurry,” he whines, almost sounding bratty.

 

David blinks, drool trailing.  His face feels wet. What's Max want?  He’ll do it, whatever it is, again and again and again, so long as he can have this whenever he wants forever and ever.

 

“Just fucking flip it up higher!  Jesus, fuck! Davey, _please!_ ”

 

Higher?  David blinks slow.  A spark lights in his mind in recognition.  Oh! Higher!

 

He weakly grasps at the dropped remote and turns the knob the last four clicks higher and feels Max bury himself in his ass to the root.  Teeth descend into his neck.

 

David moans in pain, pushing his ass higher, reveling in the quick flash of stars he sees when Max hits a soft spot in him.  Max is growling in his ear, angry and mean, orgasm crashing. With every secondhand pulse through the cock, David moans, cock squirting just a little more into the bed, almost slowing to a steady drool in a second orgasm.  It's more than anything he's ever felt. It's better than everything he's ever dreamed.  He's too overstimulated but he never wants it to end.

 

Finally, Max takes the remote from his hand.  The pulses stop. David breathes a deep sigh of relief, pleasure still dancing in his gut despite his soft member.  Exhaustion rolls through him, like the blackening cool of the lava of pleasure. Max has to push him onto his side and arrange him he's so tired and stunned from orgasm.  “You okay? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?” Max inquires.

 

David breathes deep as Max lays down next to him.  “Thank you,” he breathes. “Thank you so much. You're just what I need”.

 

Max barks a laugh.  It's beautiful and although it's the same laugh he's heard a hundred times before, it makes his heart beat louder in his ears than when Max had a hand around his throat.

 

He thinks he might be just a little in love with this.  He thinks he might be just a little in love with Max.

 

“Jesus.  You really were pent up.  Been a while?” Max asks idly, hand rubbing along David’s stomach as if he were a dog waiting for a belly rub.

 

David swallows.  Max might be a little intimidated if he says this is his first real time.  “You… could say that”.

 

Max pauses.  “Wait, you're-  Are you _actually_ a virgin?”  David hesitantly nods.  Max cusses breathily. “Shit.  I was just trying to fuck with you, I didn't think-  wow. I almost wish I was a little gentler”.

 

“No!” David almost shouts, turning wide-eyed to face Max.  “You were amazing”.

 

Max’s eyes widen in the low light at his reverent admittance.  “You- you were great too,” he mumbles. David feels a spark of tired pride deep in his gut.  Max has so rarely given him praise, but it seems tonight is lucky. Max coughs. “So are you done for the night or are you up for Round Three?”

 

David’s breath catches.  “More?” he whispers with excitement.

 

Max’s eyes twinkle with mischief.  “I was mostly wondering if you wanted to suck me dick for real this time- you looked fucking phenomenal on my other cock by the way- and maybe let me suck you off too?  If you can that is,” Max says ruefully, looking down at David’s softened member. “I think I kinda milked you for all you're worth”.

 

David wants to deny it, tell Max he can!  He’ll cum again and again if that's what Max wants!  Then, he feels the exhaustion sink deep into his bones- his jaw and hips in particular.  He bites his lip. He- Maybe- “I- I could suck you i- if that's what you want. I don't think I can- can c- cum anymore,” he admits.

 

Max’s eyes light with curious fire.  “Want to try?”

 

David shakes and against his better judgement, nods.  He might regret this.  He dizzily thinks Max might kill him.   _But what a way to go!_

 

Max grins.  “I'll be right back, don't move”.  Max sits up, but soon groans, and not the pleasured kind.  “Ugh, one second-” Max grumbles, laying flat across David's stomach on his back, hesitating.  “You're still sure you won't be bothered by…?” His fingers dance at the straps of the harness.

 

David's brow furrows, craning his neck painfully.  Max seems to stare past his eyes. By…? Oh! “I really want to s- suck you for real, Max.  Y- Your cock”. He struggles to get the words out. Somehow, he feels like Max needs to hear them.

 

His instinct proves right when his eyes lock with his own.  A wide grin splits his face. The straps are undone in a flash.  A split moment later, something pale blue is pulled from Max’s wet hips with a long, slow groan from the other man.  

 

Oh.  So that's a ‘rabbit’.

 

Max climbs down and David watches, transfixed by him.  He admires the gorgeous expanse of tan skin with wiry black hair across his chest.  His eyes dip lower to the little happy trail when Max comes up, examining toys in his hands decisively.  David swallows and looks up to Max’s eyes when he puts one back into his drawer and returns. “Still ok?” Max asks.

 

David nods.  “Yes”.

 

Max smiles.  “Ok, you know what this is, right?” He raises his hand, revealing a rather small egg-shaped black ball with a thin wire attaching it to a familiar remote.  David swallows nervously. He nods. “You ok with this going in? I can just use my fingers but it's definitely going to be more work”.

 

David bites his lip.  Well, Max had seemed to like the other vibrator in him well enough.  Came twice to it. “It won't… hurt?” He asks in a small voice.

 

“I'll keep it low at first and you can tell me off any time,” Max reassures.

 

David hesitantly nods.

 

“Alright,” Max grins victoriously.  He looks thoughtfully down at David, the man squirming uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the gaze.  “Uh, I guess I just ride your face through it, huh? Can you handle that?”

 

David swallows, mouth watering at the idea of Max opening his thighs over his mouth, wet and open.  “Please”.

 

“Atta boy,” the man responds, patting David's knee.  He swings a knee over, ass facing David. The air is punched from his gut at the first real look at the slick mess between Max’s thighs as he hovers over his chest.  It drips onto his neck, leaving a wet stain over the bite bruise. “Get comfy before I settle, ok?” He commands.

 

David is frozen a moment, hit by the perfection.  Max’s slick cum is frothed around his cock, nestled in his untrimmed hair.  All of him is wet and gorgeous, the musky stench of sex and arousal so thick David could suffocate.  He finally snaps into action, moving a pillow behind his head and fluffing it for support before he brings a hesitant hand to Max’s hip in a squeeze of confirmation.

 

Max hums, backing up to David's lips and settling his knees.  He lays the rest of him flat. “You can start if you want,” he calls back.  There's a trace of nervousness. “While I put this in your ass”.

 

David swallows.  He wasn't expecting Max to look so perfect and, dare he say, delicious like this.  Like everything about the man, he exceeds his expectations. He pulls Max’s hips down to his lips as he spreads his legs for Max, feeling probing.  He breathes deep, the scent hitting his tongue. He huffs, drool trailing from his lips when he spreads the folds around Max’s entrance with his thumbs, Max’s cock peeking between the hair.  He swallows, Max fitting the egg into him and David letting out a grunt. He pants against the wetness, hungry but hesitating before the plunge. It's not until Max moans at his hot breath against his hole and drips onto his open lips that his tongue swipes the ambrosia up.  

 

He bolts into action, licking at the slick, reddened entrance, puffy and perfect.  He moans into Max, momentarily forgetting the odd sensation in his ass as he sucks the ripe juices into his mouth.  Max moans wantonly. “ _Yes,_ ” he hisses triumphantly, humping against David's mouth, wet with cum and drool.  David licks up and into him, curling and pulling more into his mouth at Max’s moans.  “Suck my cock baby, come on, that's it-”

 

Max flicks the vibrator on and David's world turns to fireworks.  For a moment he thinks he sees a new color. He feels Max’s breath hot and close against his cock, now twitching to life weakly.  He moans into Max, searching for his cock. It's certainly easier to fit into his mouth than the strap on. He's grateful he won't have to strain so much, and takes up the prideful duty of sucking the cock between his lips.  Max almost howls against him, fitting his jaw around David's cock. He moans into Max, lazily making strokes with his tongue against the slickness, pulling Max’s cock into his mouth for a teasing suck.

 

“A- Am I doing okay?” He asks after a moment.  Max flicks the vibrator up and David wails a moan, Max sucking David down his throat to the root with almost idle effort.

 

Max pulls back, stroking his hand along the cock and licking along the slit.  David shakes and whines when the man flicks the vibrator up again. “Perfect. You're doing just fine Davey, just fine,” he slurs, sounding almost drunk with pleasure.  “You can use your fingers if ya like,” Max mumbles, an accent flaring.

 

David pulls his hand from Max’s plush ass cheek and flexes the fingers.  He feels almost drunk with power.  What should he do?  What would Max like best?  He eyes the puffy entrance he’d drooled over, Max squirming above him as he breathes deep.  His fingers move before his brain made any conscious thought, dipping his middle and ring fingers into the man.

 

Max moans as he curls them curiously inside him.  He's slick and soft, velveteen and heavenly. He moans when Max flicks the vibrator up more in retaliation, wriggling.  It was a firm reminder that he was under Max’s reign, and he adored him for it. Max shook too, and David celebrated by plunging his tongue in soon after.

 

He curiously poked and stroked, prodding and pressing until he found just the right combination that had Max moaning against his hips and cursing him with quivering hips.  His legs shook like a newly born deer, flexing his legs like he was unused to the practice. David smiled into the slick and managed to fit all four of his fingers. He pressed and curled in just the right spot Max liked, even though it was awkward for his position.  He cranes his neck to suck Max’s cock a final time as the man came with a shout.

 

He plunged his hips down against David’s face, and David adoringly nursed the throbbing cock in his mouth until Max pulled away, sated and pleasured.

 

He whined at the knowledge that his task was completed, realizing he'd gotten hard. His exhaustion aching deep inside his bones like a hundred year old ache.  “Max,” he begs, hand moving to stroke his back.

 

Max moves off his mouth and turns to face David, mouth against his cock.  He presses a kiss to the head, and he feels himself twitch, the vibrator buzzing against his prostate.  He shivers, the onslaught of pleasure strange and foreign. “It's okay, Davey,” Max purrs, rubbing his thigh as David opens them.  “You did so good”.

 

He whines at the praise, Max sucking his cock into his mouth like a treat to be savored.  He pops off just as quick leaving him wanting, lightning bolts of pleasure leaving him crippled.  “Max-” he pleads pitifully. His hand raises uselessly, making babyish grabby-hands at Max. He's too far.

 

Max smirks and offers a hand, knotting his fingers with his.  David bites his lips through the tears. “What do you want me to do?”

 

David swallows.  “W- Would it be weird if I…?”  He trails off, using his other hand to wrap loosely around his own throat.

 

Max’s eyes darken with lust.  “God, yes,” he breathes. “Fucking choke yourself Davey, I want to see”.

 

David bites his lip, feeling his Adam's apple bob.  “Can you- Could you use a little teeth?”

 

Max smiles curiously and grazes his cock with his teeth.  David chokes out a cry and arches on the bed, hand snapping closed around his tight throat.  He firms his hips to the bed, not wanting to accidentally choke Max. He may have liked it, but he didn't know if Max would.  

 

His eyes blur with tears when he feels Max suck his cock down to the root and drag his teeth carefully, gently along the sensitive skin of his cock.  It lights the fire of pain along his spine, dulled by the loss of breath. His eyes spark and blur, his lungs burn in his chest, but he hasn't cum yet, balancing on the edge of it.  Max turns the vibrator up to its maximum. He leans closer, nearly tumbling off the edge. That's it, he's almost there-

 

He looks blearily down at Max with a grin.  Max returns his own and takes David’s foreskin between his teeth.  David cums, shooting his cum across Max’s face, sparks flying behind his eyes.  He releases his throat, gasping with the aftershocks of pleasure as his brain catches up with the sudden burst of endorphins.

 

Max sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, David gasping into the cool night air.  He pops off the soft length idly. “Wow. That… you were really fucking cute. Anyone ever tell you you look unbelievably hot when you cum?”

 

David closes his eyes.  “Never,” he croaks.

 

Max hums, rubbing David’s blanket against his face until the mess is gone.  “You do need to work on your aim, though. Not a fan of getting jizz on my face”.

 

If David were less exhausted, he'd be appalled by what he said next.  “You'll choke me but that's where you draw the line?”

 

“It has to be drawn somewhere”.

 

David can't argue with that.

 

“So… do you want this to be a thing?” Max asks, tracing idle circles against David's hip.  “I don't know about you,” he says, pulling the vibrator carefully from his used ass. David grunts.  “-But I had a pretty fucking good time”.

 

David speaks without hesitation.  “Yes! I'd love that! Please?”

 

Max laughs.  “Sure, alright.  You fine? Don't want a Round Four?”

 

“If we go again, I might die,” he replies pitifully.

 

Max laughs, and as David curls into the man’s side, he wonders what Max feels for him.  If this is just another fun game to him. Maybe all he is to him is a fun, shiny toy. _Fuck toy,_ he'd called him.  It doesn't sound so bad.

 

But maybe in the morning Max wouldn't be opposed to getting dinner together sometime.


End file.
